The New Girl
by Starykid
Summary: A new girl enters the Hardy'sworld. What happens when they find out that she was sent there to stay out of the hospital? Crossover bween Hardy Boys & Walker Texas Ranger.Language & lots of famous people. Is she really the richest kid to ever live?
1. Default Chapter

Joe & frank looked at me the moment I walked into the cafeteria. They had never seen anyone quite like me before. I had on my black cowboy boots, black pants, black t-shirt, & a black cowboy hat on. My black backpack hung from my shoulder & I had muscles. People stared at me, but the shock wore off quickly when they saw 2 police officers come in after me.

"Looks like she's been in jail," Chet said.

"Or those officers are her bodyguards," Joe implicated.

When the officers saw the Hardy's, they pushed me toward them. When we came into view of the Hardy's & their friends, they saw the many scars that I had on my arms & neck. We stopped in front of their table & one of the officers spoke up.

"This is Cory Lynn Walker. Her father is Texas Ranger Cordell Walker & her mother is A.D.A Alex Cahill Walker. She was sent up here to stay out of the hospital. We need someone to look out for her…" he never finished the sentence.

"I can talk for myself, Dawson. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not 8-years-old anymore & I haven't been in the goddamn hospital for almost three months, so get over yourself," I interrupted. I turned toward the Hardy's & their friends, "They just think because they have been my bodyguards my whole life that they can talk for me. It's not as bad as you think."

"Wanna sit with us & tell us why everyone is always hovering over you like right now?" Iola asked.

"Sure. Love to. Dawson, Torrly see ya'll later. I can fend for myself, you know I can, so get over yourselves," I told the officers.


	2. Lunch Part 1

**Part A:**

I sat down next to Iola.

"What happened when you were 8-years-old that you have to have bodyguards the rest of your life?" Callie asked.

"It happened three days after my 8th birthday. We were at the river on the Res. Nobody saw the man in the woods. We were playing water football in the river. Fawn & Tommy were on my team & Buffalo Dancer & Natasha were on Maria's team. It was hot; 125 degrees out & we all went to the river with a football & started to play. There was so much noise that we never heard the man pull the trigger until too late. I woke up a year later. The doctors told me I had been shot 10x in the chest, 10x in the back, & 5x in the head. They only took 24 of the 25 bullets out of my body. The 25th one is still lodged 10" in my heart. They told me that if it was ever removed, I'd bleed to death & no one, not even the doctors, could do anything. That's one of the reasons why my name is at the top of the Donor List. I got over it & three weeks later I back at school. I've also been in the hospital since then & kind of got an agreement going with criminals & I don't really remember why I did it," I ended.


	3. Lunch Part 2

**Part B:**

"How did you get an agreement going with criminals when no one has ever been able to?" Phil asked.

"Easy. I'm always running into murders, gun/drug dealers, smugglers, con artists, & different kinds of convicts. It's hard not to attract such odd people when you are the only daughter of a famous cop. I'm sure you guys've heard of my father before. Who hasn't?"

"That's easy for you to say. These are Frank & Joe Hardy & they're always getting us into their cases," Biff explained.

"So, do you have a job or are you just in town for a while?"

"Oh, I have a job alright. But it ain't what you would expect from an 18-year-old girl. Not only am I a Texas Ranger, the richest kid in the country, the most famous kid for all the times I've escaped death when I shouldn't have, but I also ride bulls for a living."  
"Wait. Did you just say that you have escaped death when you shouldn't have? How is that possible?" Vanessa asked.

"Well let's see. My car has been hit on the driver's side, while I was driving 3x by a semi-truck. I've been shot over 300x's, stabbed, attacked by three grizzly bears at the same time…"

To be continued in the next Chapter!


	4. Lunch Part 3

**Part C:**

"…Attacked by a shark during a surfing contest, kidnapped more than 100x, had 10 pills of ecstasy stuffed down my throat, stuck with heroin, cocaine, crystal meth, weed, marijuana, arsenic poison, & every type of drug you can thing of. Not to mention the avalanche. I'm used to everything by now. Been in the hospital over 850x. There's no telling when I'll go back. That's why my dad told me to come here for a while. He thought my past would stay behind, but it just followed me. Nothing I can do 'bout it though. I could let the guy try & kill me then give him the sleeper hold. Oh well, gotta get to class. See ya'll later.  
I made it to my first class after lunch & wasn't surprised to see Dawson & Torrly there already.

"Can't you guys stay outside the room? You're way to nosy," I asked.

They didn't answer me & the rest of the day went by pretty fast. Three months later the Hardy's asked if I wanted to go to Mr. Pizza's & have pizza with them & their friends. I had to decline because I was wanted somewhere else.

"Sorry but my godfather & boyfriend should be arriving in town soon. We're having a party the mansion my godfather has been letting me stay in. I've gone every other time you've asked, but now I need to time with my friends. But you're welcome to come with me."

They all accepted the invitation & we all arrived just as Elijah Wood & Vin Diesel were getting out of their cars. The Hardy's & their friends stopped when they saw the faces of the two men I had just gone up to.

"Hey Elijah. Thought I'd get here before you two showed up. Wanted to get home first," I said.

"Too bad. Guess I'll have to help my favorite girl then, aye," Elijah laughed.

To Be Continued In Next Chapter!


	5. Planning The Party

**Part D:**

"Looks like your friends are in a bit of a shock at seeing us. They are just standing there staring at us," Vin Diesel said.

I turned toward the Hardy's & friends & started the introductions.

"This is my boyfriend Elijah Wood & my godfather, Vin Diesel. They'll be here for at least a week. Stop gawking already, we have a party to start planning."

Chet came out of his revere first.

"Party! When's the party? Who's coming? I'll be in charge of the food. Oh, man what should I wear?" he babbled.

"Relax, Chet. Everything will be taken care of. No need to get yourself hyperventilating," I said.

"I was thinking that we could invite people from school & you guys can handle that part. Vin, Elijah, & I will get the party set up & the other people that want to come up & hang for a couple nights. We may even breakout the Jet Skis," I said.

"Wait. Did you just say Jet Skis?" Chet asked. "Man I haven't been on one of those things since, well never."  
"It's okay. I'll teach yaw."

Everyone went inside & the plans started for the party. The Hardy's, Callie Shaw, Iola & Chet Morton, Phil Cohen, Biff Hooper, & Jerry Gilroy started to list everyone they could think of & started filling out the invitations.

Elijah came into the room where everyone was planning for the party.

"Cory, I thought maybe we could get some bands together & have them come. I'm sure Usher, Pink, Three Days Grace, Kelly Clarkson, & anyone else you can think of would like to come."  
"Maybe we should invite Orlando Bloom, Viggo Mortenson, Sean Aston, Billy Boyd, & others from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. My choir & dance group as well. Then once everyone is here & the party is over, we can go straight to Ireland from here. Do the two-week thing we always do & then come back here & go snowboarding in the mountains. Sound like a plan to me, how 'bout you?" I asked.


End file.
